Unnamed terrorists
This is a list of unnamed terrorists seen on 24 who spoke lines. Day 1 Jeep driver gets a lift.]] Mandy was picked up in the Mojave Desert by a man in a jeep and taken to Ira Gaines' compound. : The jeep driver appeared in "Day 1 1:00am-2:00am." Man at bus stop While Jack Bauer was under his control, Ira Gaines had him stop his car at a bus stop. A man approached him and passed a briefcase through the window, containing a laptop and a disassembled gun. : The man at the bus stop was played by Mark Clayman in "Day 1 7:00am-8:00am." Nina's German contact When the mole Nina Myers realized her cover at CTU Los Angeles was blown, she contacted a woman who represented her boss in Germany. Nina and the contact spoke, mostly in German, about erasing her connections to Germany and extracting her safely. Teri Bauer overheard part of Nina's side of the conversation with the contact, and was tied up and fatally shot by Nina after she spotted the corpse of a CTU worker. While Nina was fleeing to reach the extraction point, she was stopped by Jack Bauer. : Nina's German contact was heard in live audio in "Day 1 11:00pm-12:00am". Day 2 Female Worker Nina Myers entered a store, asking to see Mamud Rasheed Faheen. The clerk at first denied knowing him, but eventually took Nina to see Mamud. When FBI agents stormed the building, she opened fire with a submachine gun, but was shot and killed with the other terrorists in the store. : The store clerk was played by Shirin Sharif in "Day 2 2:00pm-3:00pm." Wallace's accomplice As Jonathan Wallace spoke to Jack Bauer, he secretly signalled an accomplice armed with a pistol to kidnap Kate Warner. The accomplice was knocked out from behind by Yusuf Auda, who stated to Wallace over the phone that he'd be unconscious for awhile. Later, Auda woke up the gunman to confirm he was working solo, and knocked him out again when the man claimed he was alone. : The "man with gun" was played by Doc Duhame in "Day 2 12:00am-1:00am." Day 3 Salazar guard .]] When Oriol tried to flee Las Nieves with his daughter Claudia, son Sergio, and Chase Edmunds, one of Ramon Salazar's narco-terrorists demanded to inspect his truck. As he approached the back of the pickup, Chase suddenly rose up and shot down the guard and his partner. The gunfire startled Hector Salazar, who fired upon the truck with a number of others. Claudia died in the crossfire. : Salazar's guard was played by Frank Alvarez in "Day 3 10:00pm-11:00pm." Amador guard .]] The location of terrorist supporter Michael Amador was discovered by CTU agent Jim Wong. As Wong reported to his SWAT captain, one of Amador's two armed guards discovered him. Amador shot Wong after the guard dragged him in. Before Amador could flee, the CTU SWAT team burst in. The door guard was killed, and the guard who found Wong was stunned by a flash grenade and apprehended. : Amador's guard was played by Nathanial Moon in "Day 3 3:00am-4:00am." Saunders virus courier Stephen Saunders sent this operative to plant a dispersal unit for the Cordilla virus in an American city. Saunders confirmed the man's destination, and informed him that he would ring a special cell phone twice when it was time to release the virus. One of at least ten virus couriers, this man likely departed Los Angeles via LAX. : "Saunders' Operative" was played by Gavin Glennon in "Day 3 4:00am-5:00am." Saunders mercenary .]] After Stephen Saunders coerced President David Palmer to have CTU Regional Division Director Ryan Chappelle executed, he sent an unmarked, black van with four masked mercenaries to confirm the death. The leader of the group confronted Jack Bauer at gunpoint while two of the others took the body. He said that if the van was tracked, Saunders would release the Cordilla virus again. The mercenary later appeared briefly, without his mask, when he called Saunders to confirm a positive identification of Chappelle's body. : The mercenary was played by Robert Bezanilla in "Day 3 7:00am-8:00am." Day 4 Omar henchman from Behrooz.]] A terrorist working for Omar guarded the gate of the compound where Secretary of Defense James Heller was being held hostage. When Behrooz Araz arrived, the henchman received from him the Dobson Override device, which had been stolen by Dar earlier in the morning, and brought it to Omar. Before entering the compound, the guard observed Debbie Pendleton in the vicinity, and reported this to his superiors as a possible security breach. Debbie was later killed. The henchman was slain in the raid when Heller was rescued. : Omar's henchman was played by Peter Macdissi in "Day 4 8:00am-9:00am". Navi henchman orders.]] A pair of henchmen met up with terrorist Navi Araz at about 1:28pm, when Navi needed help finding his son Behrooz Araz. One of them drove Navi and the other man on a road parallel to Dina, Navi's wife, who planned to draw out Behrooz so he could be captured. Dina betrayed her husband to protect Behrooz, however, and the driver was unable to pursue because a bus obstructed their path. Later at about 2:09, the driver was with Navi and the terrorist ringleader Habib Marwan in a restaurant, and reported to Navi that Dina's sister was not answering their calls. Navi then ordered the driver to go with Rafique to continue searching. : Navi's henchman appeared in "Day 4 1:00pm-2:00pm" and "2:00pm-3:00pm". Abdullah partner When Habib Marwan offered to trade his hostage, Jack Bauer, in exchange for Behrooz Araz, he sent three of Rafique's subordinates to made the trade. They were Abdullah, the driver Rasheed, and a third terrorist. They went to the Union Conduit Dam, and Jack listened as they spoke. When the time came, Abdullah and his partner brought out Jack and sent him off, and then forcefully restrained Behrooz when he arrived. After Anwar was picked off by counter-sniper Lee Castle, the three terrorists sped off with Behrooz. The partner called Marwan and reported that they got Behrooz, and Marwan reminded them to look for trackers on him. Abdullah found both and destroyed them. : Abdullah's partner appeared in "Day 4 9:00pm-10:00pm". : This character also appeared in a deleted scene from the following episode, in which he and Abdullah are killed by Curtis and other agents, who rescue the Behrooz from immanent execution. Morrison hitman and Chloe]] Robert Morrison, hired by Habib Marwan to launch a stolen nuclear warhead from Iowa, found out that one of the terrorists working for him, Sabir Ardakani, had a girlfriend, Nabilla Al-Jamil, who was likely to contact the authorities. Morrison sent a hitman to kill Nabilla and reported this to Marwan. The hitman arrived at Nabilla's house at 1482 Franklin, Los Feliz, and found that there were CTU agents there. He killed the two field agents, Bergen and White, and pursued Nabilla who was with Chloe O'Brian. When the two women fled to the CTU car, the hitman used his pistol and a shotgun but failed since the vehicle was bulletproof. He rammed them several times with his own car, and stopped to murder a confused homeowner who appeared. The hitman was killed by Chloe when she accessed an assault rifle and riddled him with bullets. : ''Morrison's hitman appeared in "Day 4 1:00am-2:00am". Marwan pilot ]] Habib Marwan and his chopper pilot prepared to flee Los Angeles from the roof of the Global Centre because their stolen nuclear weapon was headed for the city. Mandy, one of Marwan's mercenaries, divulged his location to the authorities in exchange for a presidential pardon. When Marwan suspected that something was wrong, his pilot reminded him that Mandy claimed she would be late. They were about to fly away to reach their ship, when Jack Bauer, Curtis Manning, and a third agent arrived in a chopper, and prevented them from taking off. Jack shot out the terrorists' engine, and the agents pursued the two men on foot on the roof. The pilot was killed by Jack as he tried to shoot back and escape from the roof. : '' Marwan's pilot was played by Sunil Malhotra in "Day 4 6:00am-7:00am".'' Conspiracy Blond-haired assailant at gunpoint.]] A blond-haired terrorist located and held captive an ex-Department of Defense contact of Susan Walker. The terrorist coerced the contact to lure Walker and Martin Kail into a trap, so that Kelly could sell top-secret missile launch codes to Navi Araz without interference. Kail and Walker found the corpse of the contact, but avoided the trap and killed the assailant. : The blond terrorist appeared in 24: Conspiracy. Day 5 Haas thug .]] This unnamed terrorist was the most visible of the three henchman working beneath Conrad Haas in the first hour of Day 5. When Chloe O'Brian failed to key into her car and trigger a hidden car bomb, Haas sent this henchman to pursue and kill her; she succeeded in escaping from him temporarily. Later, he and Haas (driving a van) and two other men (inside a car) followed her cab to an oil refinery. However, Jack Bauer was present, and, using smoke grenades as cover, Jack snuck up on this henchman and knifed him. Jack killed the other two, and then Haas, soon afterward. : The "terrorist" was played by Eric Winzenried in "Day 5 7:00am-8:00am". Spotter James Nathanson sent a spotter who found the corpses of Conrad Haas and his three subordinates. He reported the damage to Nathanson at about 8:09am, and mentioned that he would assemble more mercenaries to capture Jack Bauer. Instead of letting the spotter act, Nathanson instead assured him that Jack would be killed after CTU captured him. Nathanson was confident that his fellow conspirators within the government would frame Jack completely, and that he would be neutralized by them afterward. : The spotter was played by Kevin E. West in "Day 5 8:00am-9:00am". Beresch's right-hand man .]] This terrorist was the right-hand man of Anton Beresch. He was first seen searching for Chevensky with another terrorist. He relayed several messages to Beresch, including that Achmed found Chevensky's body. He turned Chevensky's key card over to Beresch, and also assisted in executing hostages. When Jack Bauer surrendered information about CTU's raid plans, Beresch ordered this gunman to choose another hostage in place of Derek Huxley. He put on his mask and grabbed Ivan Erwich, but was quickly ordered by Beresch to choose someone else; this gunman was not aware of Erwich's "sleeper" status as a fellow terrorist. During the CTU raid within the airport, this gunman was briefly seen being shot in the back and collapsing forward, immediately before Jack freed himself from his hand restraints. : The gunman was played by V.J. Foster in "Day 5 9:00am-10:00am" and "Day 5 10:00am-11:00am". Nathanson's man When the Dawn Brigade separatists operating in the U.S. discovered that James Nathanson and his American associates planned to kill them, the separatists struck first. The first American conspirator to die was Schaeffer. Later, Vladimir Bierko sent Ostroff to kill Nathanson himself. Ostroff found only this subordinate at Nathanson's darkened computer lab, who swore he did not know the whereabouts of his boss, but Ostroff killed him anyway. Soon, associate "Alpha 7" was also assassinated, and Ostroff gunned down Nathanson from a helicopter later that hour. : Nathanson's man appeared in "Day 5 3:00pm-4:00pm". Bierko's Henchman 's technical expert.]] This henchman disguised himself as a CTU prison escort driver, and helped Vladimir Bierko's final group of terrorists free him from the transport that was heading to District. He reconnected Bierko with the last remaining canister of Sentox nerve gas. He stated, "we can't do much damage with one canister of nerve gas," to which Bierko replied simply, "you're so wrong. Let's go." Soon afterward, they used the gas to kill the crew of the Natalia, and the henchman prepared the submarine's missiles for use on American civilian targets. Jack Bauer, with the help of Agent McCullough, stabbed him through the neck. : Bierko's Henchman was played by Ravil Isyanov in "Day 5 3:00am-4:00am" (uncredited), "Day 5 4:00am-5:00am", and "Day 5 5:00am-6:00am". Bierko's Terrorist 's last separatists.]] This terrorist and a group of others freed Vladimir Bierko from a prison transport, and reconnected him with the final canister of Sentox nerve gas, which was used to kill the crew of the Russian submarine Natalia. On board the Natalia, this terrorist killed Agent McCullough with automatic weapon fire, but was himself killed by Jack Bauer. : Bierko's Terrorist was played by Clayton Barber in "Day 5 4:00am-5:00am" and "Day 5 5:00am-6:00am". Chinese agent .]] Soon after President Charles Logan was arrested for his crimes, Chinese operative Cheng Zhi managed to capture Jack Bauer. Cheng did this in response to an illegal raid on a Chinese consulate, 18 months prior, during which Jack abducted terrorist supporter Lee Jong, and during which Consul Koo Yin was accidentally shot by his own men. Cheng used this operative, who was disguised as a Secret Service agent, to trick Jack into thinking he received a private call on a ground line from Kim Bauer. When Jack answered the phone, three other masked Chinese operatives kidnapped him. On board the China Queen, this agent was again briefly visible (having a conversation with Cheng) when the other three operatives brought in Jack, battered and unable to even hold himself up. : The Chinese agent was played by Charles Chun in "Day 5 6:00am-7:00am". Day 6 Bus suicide bomber Shortly after 6:00am on Day 6, Khalil, a man of Middle Eastern descent, tried to board a bus. The driver, like the nearby bystanders, feared that he was a suicide bomber given a rash of very recent terrorist attacks in American cities, and refused to let him board. Ironically, a suicide bomber working for Abu Fayed was already on the bus, and aroused no suspicion because he was Asian. He had explosives wired to a device that was disguised as an MP3 player. Once the bus stopped at a light, a peaceful look came over the man's face, and he detonated his bomb, killing himself and 22 other people. : The "young East Asian man" was played by Benito Paje in "Day 6 6:00am-7:00am". Darren McCarthy's contact Darren McCarthy, who sold five suitcase nukes to the terrorist Abu Fayed, was offered by Fayed another chance to make an additional $7 million. Fayed lost his engineer Hasan Numair, so he re-hired McCarthy to find a replacement who was in Los Angeles that could be paid off or forced to reprogram his Soviet nuclear triggers. McCarthy accepted the job and remained in close contact with a third individual, who busily researched a satisfactory engineer. McCarthy had at least three phone conversations with the contact. The first one ended a moment before McCarthy picked up his girlfriend Rita Brady, and in the second one, the contact ruled out theoretical physicist Taylor Pascal. In the last call, shortly before noon, the contact sent McCarthy a photograph, employment record, education history, and the "whole curriculum vitae" of the chosen candidate, but warned McCarthy that the candidate would have to be forced. : McCarthy's contact was heard in live audio in "Day 6 10:00am-11:00am" and "11:00am-12:00pm". Graem Bauer henchman A two-man "security detail" followed Phillip Bauer during his search for McCarthy at Elegra Global. This man was part of the detail, and the partner of Irv. He fought Jack Bauer for his weapon, and was beaten down, but a moment later Irv disabled Jack. Graem Bauer revealed that this man and Irv were loyal to him, not Phillip, when he sent them to execute Jack and Phillip. The henchman shot CTU Agent Mark and his partner to death, reported back to Graem, and went with Irv to kill the two Bauers. He drove with Irv to a remote location to bury the bodies, but Jack and Phillip overpowered them both. Phillip then shot the man to death even though he was subdued. : The henchman was played by Bill Leaman in "Day 6 11:00am-12:00pm" and "12:00pm-1:00pm". Cheng's Operative This operative was the right-hand man of Cheng Zhi. When Cheng uploaded data from the stolen FB subcircuit board, the operative performed an analysis and determined that it would need much repair work in order for it to be useful. When Zhou Yong and his mercenaries prepared for an assault on CTU Los Angeles, the operative expressed his concern to Cheng regarding this mission. He later hacked into the security system of the CTU building with codes given by Phillip Bauer, and disabled their surveillance cameras, allowing Zhou Yong and his men to infiltrate CTU. Once Josh Bauer was captured, the group attempted to leave, but was stopped by Jack Bauer, Mike Doyle, and Field Unit Bravo. A gunfight ensued between CTU and Cheng's men. Jack slid across the ground and killed this operative at 3:16am during the effort to capture Cheng, retrieve the subcircuit board, and save Josh. : The operative was played by Kenneth Choi in "Day 6 1:00am-2:00am", "2:00am-3:00am", and "3:00am-4:00am". Zhou's Henchman This mercenary went with Zhou Yong and Cheng Zhi's other operatives to raid CTU in order to capture Josh Bauer. He placed the explosive charges that gave the terrorists access to the CTU Los Angeles building. Immediately following the raid, after Jack killed a number of the mercenaries, the henchman cornered Jack and Marilyn Bauer in a ventilation room. He reported to Zhou that Josh Bauer, the objective, was hiding in the air ducts. When Zhou threatened Josh's mother over the loudspeaker, Josh presented himself to the henchman, who brought him to Zhou and then later escorted him to Cheng. On the rooftop, this was the last man killed before Cheng escaped at Bloomfield. : "Zhou's Team Member #1" was played by Ron Yuan in "Day 6 2:00am-3:00am" and "3:00am-4:00am". Phillip Bauer henchman Phillip Bauer sent this henchman and a partner on a motorboat to trade Josh Bauer for the FB subcircuit board. He gave the component to Mike Doyle, but it was actually an explosive, and Doyle was blinded and incapacitated. The henchman seized Josh, forced him to his motorboat, and delivered him to Phillip at the BXJ oil rig. : The henchman was played by stuntman Chris Gann in "Day 6 4:00am-5:00am". Chinese henchman at oil rig A Chinese henchman radioed to Cheng Zhi that a helicopter was approaching. He spoke Chinese only. : The henchman appeared in "Day 6 5:00am-6:00am". The Rookie Day 1: Coffee Run Bank robber 1 The first bank robber entered the building and shot out all of the security cameras so his actions could not be be seen by the authorities. He told the second robber to forget the dog after he yelled at it to shut up. He blew open the vault and with the second thief began to put the money in bags. Though Jason shot and wounded him, he was told to get out with the money by the third accomplice. He fled outside, but as he does an LAPD SWAT team arrives, forces him to drop the bag, and arrests him. : Bank robber 1 was portrayed by Jeff Henry. Bank robber 2 The second robber told all the people in the bank that he wanted to shoot them. When Maude's dog began barking, he yelled at it to be quiet and angrily fired a round of bullets into a poster. He helped the first robber loads the money into the bags after the vault was blown open. He was shot and wounded by Jason when he grabbed a gun. He survived, and was taken into custody by the LAPD SWAT team. Bank robber 3 The third bank robber appeared to be in charge of the thieves. He jumped onto the counter and told the others how long they have been in the bank, and updated them every fifteen seconds since the robbery was time-sensitive. When Jason shot his other two accomplices, the third robber took the teller hostage. He told the first accomplice to get out of the bank with the money. Jason managed to scare the teller, causing her to faint, and then shot the third robber before he could react. The Rookie Day 2: Mistaken Identity Russian Terrorist 1 The first Russian terrorist called Alton Maxwell's car. However, Rookie agent Jason Blaine was driving, and was mistaken for Alton by the terrorist, who said that Alton would learn what happens when he crosses the wrong people. The man was cut off due to a poor signal connection in the desert, and Jason was left confused. The terrorists went to a Diner and looked at a map of the old air base where the Russian Ambassador had a planned landing. Jason discovered that their target was the Ambassador, and aimed to stop them. He tracked the truck down a sideroad and found the terrorists just as they were about to shoot down the plane. The first terrorist helped the second to put a rocket launcher onto his shoulder, but before they could take out the plane, Jason shot the tanks in their "Home Oxygen" cover van, causing a massive explosion. The two terrorists were taken into custody by a Sherriff alerted to the scene by Jason Blaine. : Russian Terrorist 1 was played by Igor Korosec and appeared in The Rookie: Mistaken Identity. Russian Terrorist 2 The second Russian terrorist drove the "Home Oxygen" cover van whilst the first called Alton Maxwell's car. However, Rookie agent Jason Blaine was driving, and was mistaken for Alton by the terrorist, who said that Alton would learn what happens when he crosses the wrong people. The man was cut off due to a poor signal connection in the desert, and Jason was left confused. The second terrorist went into a Diner and looked at a map of the old air base where the Russian Ambassador had a planned landing. Jason discovered that their target was the Ambassador, and aimed to stop them. He tracked the truck down a sideroad and found the terrorists just as they were about to shoot down the plane. The first terrorist helped the second to put a rocket launcher onto his shoulder, but before they could take out the plane, Jason shot the tanks in their "Home Oxygen" cover van, causing a massive explosion. The two terrorists were taken into custody by a Sherriff alerted to the scene by Jason Blaine. The Rookie Day 3: Extraction Salazar Guard 1 Salazar's guards were based on the lower level of his complex, guarding the entrance. They were run down by the car Jason Blaine sent through the door. The first guard (right) was sent flying to the right by the car, and instantly killed. : Salazar Guard 1 was played by Edward Fernandez during The Rookie: Extraction Salazar Guard 2 Salazar's guards were based on the lower level of his complex, guarding the entrance. They were run down by the car Jason Blaine sent through the door. The second guard (left) rolled over the bonnet of the car, and likely died of his injuries. : Salazar Guard 2 was played by Anthony Martins during The Rookie: Extraction See also * More unnamed characters *